Fix III
by Sombereyes
Summary: When had my life become so…domestic? When had Grimm become something that I barely cared about? My world was filled fencing matches, music recitals, tea with noblemen, and dinner with ambassadors. My childhood nightmares of Grimm attacks had changed to corrupt politics, and corporate greed. (Yang POV) [Established Freezerburn] [Implied Ladybug]


A/N: This is a one-shot that takes place in the far future. Can work as a stand alone piece, or as the third installment to the "fix" series. This story is from Yang's POV.

 **Fix III**

Nothing ever went as I planned, but I'd long since accepted that.

I only wished that some things in life were more scripted…made more sense…or at the very least, weren't so freakin' infuriating. Some sights were just too much…and this had gone on for far, far too long. Still, I'd like to think myself at least half-way rational…

Ruby tested that sometimes, though. Actually, she tested that a lot, now that she was older…not to mention, more independent. I could still tell she depended on someone though. It was the way she smiled. The way she made idle pranks, joked, and mildly cursed. It was as much her fighting style, as it was her treatment of her companion.

…and more specifically, it was who that companion was…

What Ruby did was really none of my business. She didn't need me making threats for her, or protecting her, because she could look after herself. The choices she made were her own. It had been that way for years now. We'd grown up, and our bond as sisters meant that we also grew away from each other just a little bit. We lived out own lives, had our own views of the world. Hell, even our paths had taken vastly different directions.

I was proud of her, of course…any big sister would be…but this...what ever the hell was happening outside was still hard to watch.

Hard because, Ruby never said a word about the way she really felt about her traveling partner. What ticked me off more was that Blake didn't tell Ruby a single damn thing, either. Hopeless romantics, the both of them. If they'd get their noses out of those books and then maybe they'd get somewhere. All of this...well, whatever the hell this was...it needed to stop.

"Damn you both then..." I growled under my breath. The two of them, they'd become inseparable. They loved each other, and neither of them would say it! I needed a distraction. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"How much you want to bet that they've been screwing each other blind whenever they go on a mission?"

"Wishful thinking, I'm sure." The somewhat subtle chastisement from my own lover didn't go unnoticed. Then again, it was very, very hard to ignore Weiss Schnee. "Surely, you must have something better to do, Yang…you're doing it again, you know. Obsessing can be terrible for your health."

I bristled from the large bay window that I looked out from. I could feel the sigh as her arms wrapped around me. The business suits she wore drove me absolutely insane, and the feeling was no different now. I glance down to those perfectly manicured nails, porcelain skin, and the cuffs of that perfect shade of baby blue.

"So what if I am?" I asked with that light growl in my voice. God those two just got under my skin so much. "One of them should say something already. This is absolutely ludicrous…"

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but neither one of them are the most confidant of people."

"No, but Blake isn't stupid, either."

"Nor is Ruby."

"Look at this bullshit!" I said, still in disbelief. "What is that, porn? Are they living in some deranged fantasy world? Come on, the love of their lives is across that ever-loving table, and they've got their eyes both glued to..." I tried to see if I could read the covers. Ninja's of love...the both of them were reading... "Smut!"

Weiss let go of me, came to stand at my side, and peered out into the open snow below. There, on one of the many terraces, Ruby and Blake sat at a small table. Hot drinks of some nature releasing steam into the otherwise freezing air. Books in hand, the two recluses seemed all too happy to share their mutual company.

"Blake's had that hobby since we've known her...and you can hardly blame Ruby." Weiss had that damn knowing smile. I know she was to blame for getting Ruby invested in that sort of reading. Weiss's collection of erotica could put Blake's to shame. "They might never acknowledge it."

That made me twist my own wedding band around my finger nervously. It just didn't sit well. I don't really know what I had planned after graduating Beacon. I can't say I even know what brought me to this very moment.

I just didn't count the days in my life by like that.

At some point though, I made a choice. I decided that no matter what I did, I needed to have Weiss right there with me. Everything else would fall into place. Then we graduated, and I found myself with a nearly useless huntress license…I rarely took missions, and instead, I took the role of bodyguard. I just didn't want Weiss to be by herself. That made me realize, even I had settled down. Found a place I didn't want to leave. Had a reason to stay put, and forget about adventure.

We'd gotten married not long after that, and in doing so, I made my name even longer than before.

Yang Schnee-Xiao Long.

A hyphenated mess, really, but it made Weiss happy. That was all I cared about...I wanted Ruby and Blake to have that kind of happiness...that kind of security.

"Shit…"

Weiss could only sigh at me. "If it bothers you so much, talk to Ruby about it."

"I've tried." I couldn't look at the sight of them anymore. All of the things those two idiots refused to say to each other, God, I was tempted to lock them in a windowless room and make them deal with it.

"When?" Weiss asked. "The last time you tried was years ago…"

"And they've still got their thumbs up their asses." I rebuked hotly, going back to my usual corner of the office. "Both of them."

"Hmm." Weiss resumed her work. "Perhaps that's for the best."

"I just want them to be happy." I said honestly. "That's all."

"Well," Weiss began thoughtfully. "They don't seem unhappy. Maybe they're both content with what they have. Perhaps, for them, it's good enough."

I knew she was right, but, call me meddlesome.

I could hear the sounds of lessons going on down the hall. Weiss was a stickler for academic activities when it came to our two children. Even thinking about their schedules made my head begin to ache. When had my life become so….domestic? When had Grimm become something that I barely cared about? My world was filled fencing matches…recitals…tea with noblemen and dinner with ambassadors. My childhood nightmares of Grimm attacks had changed to corrupt politics, and corporate greed.

My biggest fear…that one, or both of my children would either enlist in the so-called prestigious military…or, God help me, that they'd try to be huntsmen.

The elegant tinkling of the piano reminded me of how all too regal my five year old already was. Would it kill her to go outside and pummel her brother with show or something? Aggravated, I began drumming my fingers against the arm of the chair, and those perfectly icy blue eyes gazed at me.

"I think its fear." Somehow, I felt that. "They both go out there, and nearly get themselves killed…one day, they won't come back. That's just how it goes in this day and age." I wanted Ruby to put up her scythe. I had never wanted that before I became a mother. I never wanted her to stop adventuring and just get married. Start a family. Bit doing that myself, it changed my perception. "They're both on borrowed time."

"Aren't we all?" Weiss asked me as she sat down her fountain pen. I could see the concern, hear it too. "Another assassination attempt will put any of us at risk. This family faces such a threat every day." She lifted her teacup to her lips, taking a long and slow sip. "And people say that I'm the worrier…"

"Slaying the creatures of Grimm is a dangerous job." I shot back. "It's a valid concern."

The clock struck one in the afternoon, and as punctual as usual, Weiss stood. I watched her take her weapon from the rack it was resting on with resignation. "Be that as it may, our son has fencing lessons I must see to." She then gazed out the window one more time and disregarded the scene entirely. "Yang…have you followed your heart's every desire?"

I nodded. That was a stupid question, but I answered it anyway. "No doubt, babe."

"Then you have done all you can do." She told me. "So go outside, drink some hot coco, and remind them that they are to be dressed for that dinner party by six sharp. Remnant's elite are a callous bunch, you know."

Oh, and boy did I know! Even if I rarely said it. Whole big bunch of assholes though. Only saving grace at that party would be Pyrrha and Jaune. "Don't think she needs the reminder..."

"Blake's impression could make or break some of the upcoming Faunus rights bills." Weiss protested, and I felt my headache getting worse.

"As if she hasn't been paranoid enough about it. Can't you of all people just chill-out?" That earned me a playful slap on the arm, as Weiss stood on her tiptoes. I leaned down to meet her in the offered kiss.

I had everything I wanted…right down to Weiss's family name. She was mine, just as I was hers, and even though it should have been enough, I found myself wanting more. Maybe it was the work we constantly found looming over both of our heads, but there had been just so little time for the two of us. I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes, and sinking my very soul into the temptation that this woman provided me with.

Wanting to hold her in my arms. Desiring nothing more than to have her. I pulled her sword from her hand, and picked her up. Her small frame fitting perfectly in my arms as I carried her down the hall. Her protests weak all the while.

I grinned, as I slammed out bedroom door shut behind us.

Mine...


End file.
